


Summer Camp Crush

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Modern Era, Slow Burn, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Aaron goes to Camp Mahogany.He gets more than he bargained for.





	Summer Camp Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



> This is inspired by a real experience (not mine) and I hope I did it justice!

Aaron is nervous as he steps out of his friend, Theodosia's car. He stretches his back and neck, which hurt from reading, looking out the window, and occasionally joining Theodosia in singing songs she has saved on her phone.

They are in a forest, a beautiful green one with leaves that dapple the light from above. Aaron thinks he'll like it here.

“It's beautiful, ” Theodosia breathes, part way through yanking her bag out of the trunk of the car. Aaron nods, then hurries to help her, then grabs his own.

“It really is. I wonder if there be anyone we know from school here.” Aaron says.

“I kinda hope so! We can form a gang! We’ll outsmart the leaders, it'll be great!” Theodosia enthuses.

Aaron looks at her incredulously. “You can't do that! They can throw you out!” 

Theodosia looks at him, mischief reduced to just a glimmer in her eyes. “We won't get caught though.”

“I sure hope not.” Aaron mutters. “I would need to be the one to get you out of that mess.”

Theodosia laughs, pulling her bag in one hand and Aaron with the other, to a small clearing where more kids their age are gathered and a lady who looks like a camp leader is holding a clipboard. 

“All Camp Mahogany campers, please come here! I'm going to call attendance, I need you to say “here” loud enough for me to hear.” Says the leader.

She calls out names and gets replies of “here”, “present” and “yup” and Aaron tries hard to memorize which name belongs to which face and voice.

When everyone is signed in, the group all walk down to the site. It’s beautiful, with cabins that look out over a sparkling lake and a large mountain on the other side.

“It’s beautiful.” Theodosia say from beside him, sitting down on the bench with Aaron.

“It is. I hope I’ll get to see it from closer up.” Aaron says.

“You will.” Says a voice from behind him. Aaron looks up at-

Oh boy.

It’s Alexander Hamilton, the most annoying, most charismatic boy in the school. Theodosia elbows Aaron as Alexander walks around the bench to sit on Alexander’s other side. Aaron manages not to squirm uncomfortably when Alexander sits close enough for Aaron to smell his coconut and beach smell.

“All campers, come to the main cabin for sleeping plans and itineraries!” Says another camp leader. 

“Come on, we don’t wanna be the last ones there.” Theodosia says, pulling Aaron along. Alexander follows. 

“We are here for summer camp, not summer fling.” Theo hisses once she and Aaron are in the group, far from Alexander.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Aaron tries.

His friend just rolls her eyes. “Just be careful with Alexander.” She warns softly.

“Okay Mahogany campers! Here’s the plan. You’re going to get a page with everything you need to know. Your sleeping cabin, activity plan, camp borders and a map. Your job is to memorize as much as possible, so that you can fully enjoy all Camp Mahogany has to offer!” Exclaims the leader.

As the papers are being passed out, Alexander suddenly shows up at Aaron’s side again. He already has his paper in hand.

“Hey roomie.” He says, showing Aaron his paper, which has Aaron’s name under the “Cabin mates” section.

“Will you look at that.” Theodosia says lightly. Aaron gives her a glare, but the girl is already flouncing off to find her roomates.

“Seems your girlfriend abandoned you. Don’t worry, I’ll take you in.” Alexander coos, draping an arm over Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron shakes the arm off, immediately wanting back the warm pressure of Alexander’s body but shaking off that thought as well.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He says, blushing, facing Alex. “We’re just friends. My family and hers have known each other a long time. She and I grew up together. She’s practically my sister.”

Something changes in Alexander’s demeanor. Aaron regrets telling Alexander anything.

“Is that so? Then in that case, allow me to propose a challenge.” Alexander drawls and Aaron tenses.

“What challenge might that be?” Aaron asks nervously.

Alexander grins. “ The camp is two weeks long. I will make you fall for me in twelve days. If I fail, you never need to talk to me again. But if I succeed…” Alexander trails off, letting the possibilities float unsaid. Aaron feels himself start to sweat. But he thinks he can do it. He needs some drama, and it’s safe drama anyways.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
